The present disclosure relates to a display device, a method for driving a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, in a field of a display device, a flat surface type (flat panel type) display device that is made by arranging pixels including a light emitting unit, in a row and column shape (matrix shape), has become the mainstream. As one of the flat surface type display device, there is an organic EL display device using, for example, an organic electroluminescence (Electro Luminescence: EL) element, which is a so-called current drive type electro-optical element that changes light emitting luminance depending on a current value flowing through the light emitting unit.
In the flat surface type display device which is represented by the organic EL display device, there is a case that a transistor characteristic (for example, threshold voltage) of a drive transistor to drive the electro-optical element, varies for each pixel, by a fluctuation in a process, or the like. The variation in the transistor characteristic has an influence on the light emitting luminance. Specifically, even when a video signal of the same level (signal voltage) is written in each pixel, a display unevenness is generated since the light emitting luminance varies among the pixels, and thus, a uniform characteristic (uniformity) of a display screen is damaged. Therefore, a technology for correcting the display unevenness which is caused by the variations in the characteristics of the element to configure a pixel circuit, or the like, specifically, the technique for correcting the variation in the threshold voltage, is adopted (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310311).